The necessity to provide smaller, thinner, lighter, cheaper electronic systems with reduced power consumption, more diverse functionality and improved reliability has driven a stream of technological innovations in all technical fields involved. This is also true for the areas of assembly and packaging providing protective environment for miniaturized electronic systems and allowing for a high degree of reliability.